That Seems… Pretty Important… How Did We Miss That!
by Guntherson962
Summary: Captured by Zaheer, see how Bolin manages to save himself and Mako and even Korra with simple curiosity.


**That Seems… Pretty Important… How Did We Miss That?!**

Bolin and Mako had been captured by Zaheer and company, they were en-route to Ba Sing Se. "I would have killed for some rain, mostly I just made up stories about the guards" Ming-Hua said detailing how she spent her incarceration, "Who was having trouble with his girlfriend, which one secretly wished he'd become a pastry chef". Bolin perked up at that "Ooo, ok that sounds like fun let me try that on you guys" he turns toward Ghazan "You were raised by an older sister, your mustache grew in when you were ten, and I'm sensing" Bolin leaned his head back a little "Just sensing, an unspoken attraction between you two".

Ghazan looked over at Ming-Hua who looked away after a second of eye contact, Ghazan looked back at Bolin and said "Two out of three, not bad". Mako then nudged his brother "Bolin, will you stop making friends with the bad guys", Bolin frowned a little "Sorry". Zaheer spoke next "Ghazan, gag those two, we're almost there", Ghazan moved to put their gags on but Bolin had something to say "Wait, before you do that can I ask you something Zaheer?". Zaheer sighed and said "Make it fast", "Ok fast promise, like six or seven weeks ago Korra did away with Vaatu, You guys herd about that right?". Everyone present nodded "So if what Korra told us about how if Raava is defeated she'll rest within Vaatu and re-immerge 10,000 years later holds true to Vaatu as well then he's inside Raava right now recovering from his throw down with Korra, Varrick, and Godzilla".

Zaheer stopped the truck and said "Yes… yes he is, please continue". Bolin continued oblivious to the fact that the Red Lotus members were all warring the same shocked expression as the implications of Bolin's words sank in "So that means Vaatu is too weak to maintain himself, and is definitely too weak to house Raava if Korra were to die in the Avatar state". All the wide-eyed people suddenly found their minds completely blown as Bolin finished "So if Korra were to die in the Avatar state then both Vaatu and Raava would die with her, and so both the spirits of Darkness and Light would be gone and bring about the END OF EVERYTHING… wouldn't it".

At this point Mako had the same look on his face as the other passengers, if for no other reason than his brother had pieced this whole thing together, while Bolin was by no means an idiot he was also no deep thinker like that speech had implied. Zaheer snapped out of his stupor first, but only slightly, he turned around to the two in the back and said "Ghazan, Ming-Hua" breaking them from their thoughts "Throw those two out the back, I'm sure the fire bender can get them out on their own".

Before Mako and Bolin fully knew what had happened they were out the back of the truck, and landing on their butts as the vehicle pulled away. Mako burned Bolin's ropes and Bolin then untied his brother, the older boy looked at the younger and said "What made you think of that?", Bolin just shrugged "I dunno, I guess it just came to me when we were worrying about Korra when Asami ran off with her and it just now came back to me". Mako looked confused "Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me that in the middle of a fight with a lava bender, you were thinking of the implications of Korra being killed in the Avatar state?".

Bolin responded with "No, it started with me worrying about those super bender dudes getting their hands on Korra, then to how weirdly attractive that blast bender chick looks don't you dare tell Opal I said that, Then to the whole spirit world thing, then to how cool it would be if Pabu could go into the Avatar state for some reason, THEN to the Vaatu and Raava thing". Mako shook his head at his little brother "Your mind is more complicated then it looks, come on let's go find Asami and Korra". They started walking and Bolin said "Hey, ya know what would be funny, if when we find them their like making out or something", Mako rolled his eyes and scoffed a bit "Yeah, keep dreaming little bro, that's never going to happen".

Back in the truck everyone was still a bit shaken by the logic bomb Bolin had dropped, P'li was the first to say something "Was what he said true Zaheer?", the new air bender nodded "Yes, it is, if any Avatar in the next 10,000 years dies in the Avatar state, it will be the end of everything just like the kid said". Ming-Hua spoke up still a bit dazed "So what exactly do we do now that we're obviously not going to try and poison the Avatar anymore?", Ghazan made a suggestion "Why don't we just go ahead with our side plan to kill the earth queen, that should clear your head Zaheer". Zaheer nodded in agreement "Let's do that, then we can come up with a better plan involving the Avatar", and so they proceeded to Ba Sing Se and did in fact kill the earth queen but were unable to come up with anther plan, sucks to be them.

* * *

**JAZZ: And so logic wins out yet again.**

**EMBER: Yeah, and logic thrown out there by Bolin of all the people in the Korra universe.**

**DANI: Love the little Korrasami joke you threw in there, and the 'Get The Thing' reference you threw in too.**

**ME: Thank you, anyway who's turn is it to do the disclaimer?**

**JAZZ: If my memory serves it's Dani's turn since she was supposed to do it before me and Ember pulled her off of you in 'Get The Thing' and we just never did a disclaimer in 'You Are My World'.**

**EMBER: Speaking of I still have a black eye from you elbowing me when we were dragging you off kid.**

**DANI: [RUBBING BACK OF NECK] Sorry about that, anywho ****Guntherson962 dose not own ****the Legend of Korra, if he did Korra and Asami would have been cannon before the very last episode of the show.**

**ME: Please review, flames will be used to make smore's for nice readers.**


End file.
